gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Yelm
The Sun God, the Emperor of Glorantha and Ruling Deity of Dara Happa Manifestations in the World *His primal manifestation is the Sun, the Light of the World and the Source of Justice. *His earthly manifestation is the each of the Emperors of Dara Happa. *His other manifestations and attributes are listed in his names. *Known as the One God, the One Sun, the Godfather, the Keeper and Source of all Justice Relationships *Yelm is the second son of Aether Primolt with Dayzatar, Lodril and Arraz being his brothers. *He had several sons: most known sons are Buserian, Murharzarm and Shargash. Myths and Deeds *He established the traditions of Just Rule which is the basis of Dara Happan Law to this day. *He married Dendara and had eight sons, the lesser planets. *He was murdered by Rebellus Terminus and sent to Hell *From there, he asserted that his death was unjust and brought himself and the Cosmos back to life. *His runes are Fire, Stasis and Mastery. *He fought the Rebel Gods Likes and Dislikes In Dara Happan theology: *He is the One who is the center of everything. *Many are subjects, rebels or enemies usually associated with the lesser deities. *Other is the opponent of the god, mystery which is invisible to him. Holy Days *Yelm's holiest day is the summer solstice or Day 68 *The second holiest day is Day 1 or the day of his return. *Other holy days are Day 145, Day 208 and Day 243 Worshippers History Yelm's worship in Murharzarm's Empire The classical form of Yelm's worship was established by his son Murharzarm, the first Emperor of Dara Happa. Yelm's worship during the Anaxial Dynasty Yelm could not be worshipped as he was dead. Instead worship was offered to the sun in the form of Antirius who was acknowledged as being the immortal portion of Yelm. Eventually Antirius too died and the Great Darkness began. Yelm's worship during the Jenarong Dynasty When the Sun returned it was worshipped as Kargzant, a deity brought westward from Pent. The obedience to Kargzant was challenged by Dara Happans who sought to revive the worship of Antirius. This in itself was a prelude to the return of Yelm himself. Yelm's worship during the Khordavu Dynasty Yelm was held to have returned by the enthronement of Khordavu as the Emperor of Dara Happa using the Anaxial Rites. His worship was split among six cults; Antirius, Enverinus, Bijiif, Berneel Arashagern, Vrimak and Kazkurtum. In addition, several mythical Emperors were worshipped; such as Urvairinus, Lukarius, Anaxial and Manimat As the Empire became drawn into the God Project, a new office was established, that of Yelm Imperator. Yelm himself was identified by the Orlanthi as their Bright Emperor and the Dara Happans in turn recognized Orlanth as their god's murderer. Yelm's worship during the Bright Empire The Bright Empire explored the mystical aspect of Yelm through Illumination. But little survived as Arkat put them to the sword. Yelm's worship during the Erzanestyu Dynasty The Yelmic religion was reformed by Ordanestyu. Nysaloran ideas about Yelm were condemned as causing the Empire's recent conquest. After a short period of toleration, the Nysalorans were brutally purged. Emperor Fenaldevu created the cult of Yelm Arraz. The Dynasty eventually succumbed to Umbarism Yelm's worship during the Denesiod Dynasty *Emperor Dismesiod replaced many old offices with the New Officers and the New Witnessess. *The Officers were used for political tasks *The Witnesses handled new rituals that were developed by the New Light. *Yelm was considered not to be the Source of Light and Justice but rather a Manifestation of those concepts which were ultimately unknowable. *Later during the dynasty, the worship of Yelm became infused with draconism in the guise of the Golden Dragon Society. Yelm's worship during the Karvanyar Dynasty After the reign of the Dragon Sun, the White Sun Lords led by Karvanyar introduced Carmanian doctrine to Dara Happa. The equation of Yelm with Idovanus started at that time, and the belief of Ganesatarus also introduced to the land. During the reign of the emperor Karsdevan, the Karsdevanic Purge was executed, which motivated by anti-foreign influence. A-key phrase was "Yelm is not that". The abstraction of the gods was promoted. Yelm's worship during the Carmanian Dynasty and Lunar Empire After the Carmanian Conquest, the worship of Yelm was completely replaced by the worship of Idovanus in many places. Yelmgatha got help from the Red Goddess. And he became the one of Lunar heroquesters. It was the recovery of Nysaloranism in many ways. Repersonalization was executed to deities among the Lunarized Dara Happans. Organization *See Dara Happan Empire. Magics *His most famous weapon is Sunspear. Heroes *Avivath *Karvanyar *Yelmgatha Sources *Fortunate Succession *Glorious ReAscent *Cult Compendium Category:Yelm